


just a one time thing

by psuedonon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedonon/pseuds/psuedonon
Summary: Without speaking, he entered Steve’s personal space and situated himself between where Steve’s legs were sprawled out. Steve started to stand up from where he was sitting on a table, but Tony’s hot hands on his thighs made him stop.or: Steve and Tony both could use some company.





	just a one time thing

“Pepper called us off again,” Tony said finally. The work room was mostly silent besides from the tinkling of the ice in their glasses. 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Steve replied and took a sip. For a fleeting second he thought about how his only long lasting relationship had been over since 1945, but didn’t verbalize any of it. 

Tony stared at the floor for a moment, silent. Then, he set his glass down on a tool chest and walked over to Steve. Without speaking, he entered Steve’s personal space and situated himself between where Steve’s legs were sprawled out. Steve started to stand up from where he was sitting on a table, but Tony’s hot hands on his thighs made him stop. 

Tony’s hand reached out and he grabbed at the hem of Steve’s shirt without breaking eye contact. “This okay?” he asked, his voice completely flat. Steve didn’t hesitate to nod, and Tony started pulling Steve’s t-shirt over his head. His calloused thumbs brushed over Steve’s nipples, pulling a quiet grunt out of the bigger man. 

Steve set his glass down as well and reached out to touch Tony. His skin was hot and grew hotter still the closer Steve’s hands drifted to his arc reactor. “What do you need?” Steve asked as Tony pulled his shirt off before reentering the slot between Steve’s long legs. 

“Let me-” Tony muttered before sinking to his knees. Steve sunk his fingers into Tony’s messy hair, feeling sweat and gel stick to his skin. Tony started unbuttoning Steve’s jeans, pulling them down just a few inches, just enough to pull Steve’s cock out of his underwear. Tony didn’t hesitate to put his mouth on it, licking up the underside and grabbing at Steve’s inner thigh with one hand. 

Steve let out a breath and dug his fingers into Tony’s hair. His hips twitched up as Tony began to take the tip of his cock into his mouth, licking at the slit. “God,” he grunted and his hips jerked up again. Tony took it, letting Steve fuck into his mouth without gagging. Steve took that as an invitation and continued to do so, holding himself to the table with one hand while the other’s nails scratched into Tony’s scalp. 

Tony moaned around Steve and just like that, Steve was coming in Tony’s mouth and falling backwards towards the table. He caught himself and watched Tony swallow, wipe the corner of his mouth, and stand up. He started to walk away, but Steve grabbed his hip and slid off the table onto the ground. 

“You ever done this before, old man?” Tony said quietly, and Steve scoffed. 

“Course I have. I figured I’d mentioned Bucky enough for you to get the picture,” Steve said as he unbuttoned Tony’s pants. They were nice pants, dressy, but he was wearing ratty old boxer briefs under them. The corner of Steve’s mouth tugged up in a smile as he rubbed at Tony’s cock through the worn fabric, making Tony gasp and grab Steve’s shoulders before he could make a snappy retort. 

Steve watched a small wet spot show up in the grey fabric before he pulled Tony’s cock out, thumbing over the head. He licked at the base first, then licked his lips and took him in fully. Tony gasped and grabbed at Steve’s head fiercely, his fingers pulling at the longer strands of Steve’s hair as he tried to fuck his hips in deeper. Steve took it, spit dribbling down the corner of his mouth, and hummed around Tony. 

“Fuck, Rogers,” Tony muttered and pulled his hips back only to snap them back in. Steve’s throat was loose and his gag reflex was all but nonexistent, and Bucky had done this to him before. He knew he could take it, and he knew that this was what Tony needed, so he sat back on his heels and held Tony’s hips loosely in his hands as Tony Stark fucked his face. 

He came quickly too, his rhythm stuttering and his cock forcing itself deep into Steve’s mouth, and then Steve was swallowing around hip and wiping his chin as Tony rezipped his pants and turned away from Steve. 

“That was a one time thing,” Tony managed as he turned around after a few seconds. Steve, having stood up and fixed his pants as well, nodded and grabbed his drink. He took another sip and then set it on the box that Tony had set his. 

“Of course,” he responded, and then he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont ship stony even i only ship stucky but i couldnt get this scene out of my head, so! thanks for reading anyways


End file.
